Kokuhaku
by myukiddo
Summary: Miyuki Kazuya meminta Sawamura Eijun untuk membantunya berlatih mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seseorang... [MiyuSawa] DLDR!


**Kokuhaku**

 **Diamond no Ace** © Tera- _sensei_

 **Warning:** possibly OOC, typo, dan sejenisnya

* * *

Jika ditanya apa yang tidak disukai Sawamura Eijun, maka itu jawabannya adalah Miyuki Kazuya. Tunggu, bukan tidak suka dalam konteks yang sebenarnya, hanya saja ia tidak suka bagaimana Miyuki mendekat, di dekati, dan berbicara dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Dan, sialnya, Miyuki itu sangat akrab dengan orang lain, misalnya, Furuya Satoru.

Makanya setiap Miyuki tengah berlatih dengan Furuya, dia selalu ada untuk mengganggunya, bahkan jika bisa ia ingin menarik Miyuki menjauh. Tapi toh, dia sadar dengan statusnya. Hanya seorang _picther_ , dan adik kelas, tidak lebih. Jadi, dia bisa apa?

Badan Sawamura menyender pada tembok gudang penyimpanan. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan. Dan, bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Orang yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Lalu tertawa pelan. Miyuki Kazuya mungkin lupa dengan janjinya untuk menemuinya. Ya, bukan hal aneh sih jika Miyuki melupakan janji padanya—entah benar-benar lupa, entah sengaja dilupakan.

Awalnya ia berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, dan kembali berlatih melempar. Tapi melihat bayangan sang _catcher_ yang mulai mendekat, ia mendengus. Tanpa sadar senyuman mulai tersungging di wajahnya.

"Kau lama, Miyuki Kazuya," ujarnya ketika Miyuki sudah berada di hadapannya.

Miyuki mengatur nafasnya. Lalu tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, _Kantoku_ mengajakku berbicara sebentar tadi."

"Jadi, kau ingin meminta bantuan apa?"

"Itu…" Miyuki mengusap pipinya yang kemungkinan tidak gatal. Ia memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sawamura.

Melihat gelagat aneh dari sang _catcher,_ kening Sawamura mengerut, bingung. Sedikit aneh memang melihat Miyuki yang merona, dan gelagapan seperti ini. "Apa?"

"Ada orang yang aku sukai."

Kata-kata Miyuki sukses membuat Sawamura langsung terdiam, bagai tersambar petir. Iris emasnya menatap serius laki-laki di hadapannya yang masih membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Wajah sang _Catcher_ nyaris semerah apel Washington sekarang.

"Lalu?" kata Sawamura setelah menemukan suaranya kembali. "Kau memintaku membantumu apa?"

Miyuki mengatur nafasnya, meredakan rona merah di wajahnya. "Tolong jadi teman berlatih menyatakan cintaku…"

Sawamura diam. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sebagai gerakan refleks. Alisnya tertaut. Kenapa Miyuki meminta dirinya? Bukankah cukup banyak anggota Seidou yang bisa memberikan masukan? Seperti Kuramochi- _senpai_ , misalnya?

"Tu, tunggu. Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi kenapa harus aku?" Sawamura mengerutkan keningnya. Bibirnya mengerucut. "Kuramochi- _senpai_ mungkin bisa membantumu. Atau, _Leader_? _Spitz_ - _senpai_? _Onii-san?_ "

"Tidak. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan Kuramochi, dan Ryou- _san_ pasti akan membunuhku." Miyuki menghela nafasnya. "Tetsu- _san_ pasti akan mengabaikanku, dan mengajakku bertanding _Shogi_. Lalu, Jun- _san_ pasti akan menyuruhku ini, itu."

"Fu, Furuya?" tanya Sawamura ragu.

"Tidak. Dia bahkan tidak boleh tahu."

Oke, sekarang Sawamura benar-benar mengerti bagaimana rasanya perasaan sang heroin yang ditolak oleh laki-laki yang disukanya tanpa mengungkapkannya. Ia mencoba mengatur emosinya.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau, _Baka_ mura, jika kau membantuku."

Ia segera menatap kembali laki-laki dihadapannya. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi penuh curiga. Begitu cintanya kah dia dengan Furuya, sampai mau memberikan apapun padanya?

"Apapun?"

Miyuki mengangguk, "Ya, apapun."

Sebelah alis Sawamura terangkat, dan sebelah tangannya mengusap dagunya. Memasang pose berpikir. Setidaknya, penawaran Miyuki cukup menarik. Itu berarti dia bisa meminta Miyuki untuk menangkap lemparannya 'kan selama sebulan penuh?

"Boleh." Sawamura mengiyakan. Tanpa sadar mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri. "Tapi, kau harus menepati janjimu, Miyuki Kazuya."

Miyuki mendengus. Seringai merambat di wajahnya. "Jadi, bisa kita mulai?"

Sawamura mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Aneh ya…" Miyuki mengusap belakang kepalanya yang kemungkinan tidak gatal. Matanya menatap kerlap-kerlip bintang di kegelapan malam, menghindari kontak mata dengan laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kalau aku bersamamu, aku merasa damai. Seolah-olah kita sudah lama saling mengenal."

Sawamura tersentak ketika merasakan telapak tangan Miyuki tiba-tiba menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Manik emasnya menatap sepasang mata Miyuki yang tersembunyi di balik lensanya.

Dia ingat, sekarang sudah memasuki awal musim gugur, tapi kenapa dia merasa suasana di sekitarnya begitu panas. Bahkan jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang. Ditambah perutnya terasa begitu menggelitik, seolah ingin memuntahkan ribuan kupu-kupu. Apa dia terkena demam musim panas?

"Apa mungkin, karena aku menyukaimu?"

Sawamura yakin wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. Dia ingin membalas, tapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Cara Miyuki menyampaikannya benar-benar terasa seperti nyata, seolah bukan hanya latihan belaka.

Hembusan angin malam sukses menyadarkannya, dari euforia singkatnya. Dia tersadar, dirinya hanyalah teman latihan, bukan orang yang Miyuki sukai. Rasa kecewa terbesit begitu saja, di sudut hatinya.

Ia mendorong tubuh Miyuki menjauh. Lalu tersenyum lebar, hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Lihat, kau begitu lancar, Miyuki- _senpai_ , jadi kurasa kau tidak perlu latihan lagi."

"Miyuki."

"Hm?"

"Sebagai balasan karena aku membantumu, bisa kau beritahu aku siapa orang yang sangat _kasihannya_ karena disukai olehmu?"

"Ka, kasihan?" Sebelah alis Miyuki terangkat.

"Iya, kasihan." Sawamura mengusap dagunya. "Siapa yang akan tahan dengan sikap menyebalkan dan egoismu coba?"

Miyuki mendengus. "Kau."

" _Hah_!?"

"Sudahlah." Miyuki mengangkat kedua bahunya. Lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku jaketnya. Dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sawamura.

Sawamura terdiam di tempatnya. Ia masih mencerna percakapannya tadi dengan Miyuki. Dia sedikit tersentak, menyadari Miyuki sudah berjalan jauh di depan. " _Matte_ , Miyuki Kazuya! Beritahu aku apa maksudmu!?"

"Tidak mau!"

 **Tamat**

* * *

Entah kenapa ngerasa ini ngefail banget. orz.

* * *

 **Jakarta. 14 Agustus 2015.** _19.56_


End file.
